


Simon vs The Daniel Radcliffe Agenda

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brimon, Come Shot, Crossover, Deepthroating, Drarry, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Daniel Radcliffe keeps stalking Simon and he has enough of it. Simon can never resist, though. Is it Dan's fit body? Or is it magic?





	Simon vs The Daniel Radcliffe Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> My first Simon vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda-fanfic. <3
> 
> Please have mercy. :-)

“Dan, this is wrong,” I say without conviction.

“Do you _want_ me to stop?” Daniel Radcliffe replies, licking a stripe over my aching cock. “Obliviated or fellated, that’s the question.”

“Suck me, Danny,” I groan. And Daniel continues sucking. And licking. And slurping.

And fucking hell, my orgasm is already there, itching like an upcoming sneeze. I look under my blankets and Dan’s face changes into Harry Potter’s, scar included. And then in Draco Malfoy, Harry’s secret lover and master. His sucking mouth looks so typically Death Eater-evil as he deepthroats me, but with eyes radiating _nice_ _bloke,_ like Tom Felton.

Then it’s Bram Greenfeld,  that cute soccer player. He jerks me off with a rough, experienced hand and his mouth’s open, like an invitation. Bram’s lips curl into a smile and I explode with a loud groan, jets of come decorating my hand and boxers.

I sigh sleepily as I grab the pack of tissues from the night stand. Look at the state of my fucking sheets! And the state of my filthy mind! And most of all, the state of my abused dick. This has to stop! No more Drarry, no more porn, and definitely no dirty fantasies about classmates, who are most likely straight. Most likely...

Daniel is staring at me from the poster hanging on my wall.

“You and me are through, Harry James Potter.”

His shy smile is tempting, though, and my cock rapidly comes back to life. I shrug as I lie back and take myself in hand... again.

_Fuck you, Radcliffe!_


End file.
